Choosing The Right Box
by Aldryne21
Summary: After years magic is once more at home in Camelot and Merlin couldn't be happier, right? Well, he's seriously considering moving into the Crystal Cave for the rest of the Summer. A belated sequel to The Best Gift Is Never Wrapped, or as Gwaine might call it: "Summer's Solstice is a much better time to court a girl. Isn't it, Merlin?"


**And here's my first attempt at a sequel! For those who haven't read The Best Gift Is Never Wrapped: this won't make any sense… So go read it! :)  
**

 **Also, expect fluff, romance and a frankly high dose of absurdity for which I shall not apologise. You've been warned… :)**

* * *

"Just to be clear, I'm only participating if you all promise not to turn this into another part of the Great Plan," Merlin's voice dripped with sarcasm as he gazed around the circle, "of getting me a girl. I'm fully capable of finding someone on my own. Furthermore I will follow through with my threats no matter how embarrassing they might be."

"Spoilsport." Gwaine coughed not so subtly.

"Gwaine, you already had a taste of what I'm capable of when annoyed." Merlin reminded him sternly, "Try not to make a habit out of it."

And hadn't that been an amusing day. _Who knew being a midget suited the knight_ , Merlin mused. The only reason why he wasn't grinning at the recollection was the fact that it didn't fit his serious declaration.

He turned to his left, "And Arthur," Merlin started though his friend was looking deftly at his own hands feigning innocence. Oh, but he knew better!

"I don't care that the sovereigns of all the kingdoms are coming to celebrate. I will partially turn you into a farm animal of my choosing, so back off."

Arthur hurriedly raised his hands and leaned back out of harm's way wondering if he could use Guinevere for a shield, "I didn't do anything." He protested feebly.

"You're funding the whole scheme."

His mentor coughed suspiciously and Merlin rounded on him next, "Gaius, it's not funny. I can't even go and pick herbs for you without being followed by girls."

The warlock said that last word as if he was tasting something foul. His friends were all trying to supress their grins and failing spectacularly. Merlin narrowed his eyes at the sight.

Five months ago life had not necessarily been easier – Arthur's gift was still the best he'd ever gotten – but that didn't make these last months any less tiring.

Lifting the ban on magic had a couple of consequences too complicated and far reaching to list however for Merlin personally the consequences were easier to delineate. For instance, for the first time in his life the warlock didn't need to hold himself back.

He had stopped second guessing his past decisions after a long overdue conversation with Arthur where his friend and King had told him never to change. As a result of that acceptance he'd become a lot more confident; something that showed in his stance and his dealings with others.

But there was one unexpected consequence that no one – barring Gwaine perhaps – could have predicted. Girls were flocking to him like moths to a flame. It was exhausting and he had started to twitch every time he heard someone giggle. The attention didn't wane either as the whole lot of his backstabbing friends were actively encouraging it no matter how menacing he tried to stare them down.

"You shouldn't have conjured all those beautiful butterflies as your debut in town." Leon raised.

"Should I have conjured fireballs instead? Because I was trying not to scare people." Merlin almost yelled in frustration.

"Well, you made them accept magic." Elyan said.

"And made them fall in love with you." Gwaine added smoothly.

"Shut up, Gwaine." Merlin snapped but his retort was lost in the sound of laughter.

 _Argh! The knights' amusement was utterly frustrating!_

"Gwen, a little help here?" He turned to his last resort.

She did what he asked by putting the red velvet pouch on the table but her mischievous smile told Merlin that he was slowly losing his only ally. His hands started to sweat just picturing what the knights with Gwen's help could come up with. Luckily nobody saw his discomfort as everyone's attention was on the Queen.

"Just like last time your goal is to find a gift for the person you picked that would be genuinely appreciated without them realizing you gave it." Gwen reminded them of the rules.

"I won last time." Gwaine interjected smugly.

"It wasn't a competition." Arthur tiredly reminded the knight for what probably was the millionth time.

"Since Arthur went last before I believe it's only fair that he can choose first this time." Gwen announced and offered Arthur the bag. The King carefully picked a piece of parchment and without giving Merlin any clue whatsoever passed the bag on to Gwen.

Merlin watched with growing dread how one by one his friends choose a name. Unlike last time nobody picked their own name and soon it was his turn. He took the parchment in his hand and leaned back making sure nobody could see it. It read _Gwen_ in her own elegant handwriting.

"Making this time as surprising as the last might not be possible, but let's try to enjoy ourselves." Arthur said catching Merlin's attention once more. The warlock didn't like his friend's easy smile though.

The king went on, "However do try to behave since the kings and queens of Albion are all coming to celebrate Summer Solstice with us. If all goes well this might be the first step towards a long lasting peace treaty encompassing all the lands."

As they all left a minute later Merlin realised with a groan that none of them had given him their promise. He glanced warily at the piece of parchment. Not even Gwen who, now Merlin thought about it, redirected the Round Table meeting skilfully away from his only condition to participate.

 _Yup, I'm doomed_ , Merlin thought as he closed his eyes to picture the knights and Gwen again plotting romance. He shuddered quickly snapping his eyes back open because he swore he heard girlish giggles in the background.

He hurried out after Arthur not willing to be caught off guard alone at the Round Table.

* * *

 **I know my timing is a little off but who cares: another round of gift giving has started! :) Surprise, surprise...**


End file.
